thetrinefandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriel and Zachary/Transcript
(In classroom) Ms. Gilbert: Alright students! Class has started! Zachary: Ms. Gilbert, I have not been doing well. Yesterday I struggled to get the right answers. Would you please give me another day? Ms. Gilbert: Another day? Another day! Do you really think I am going to give you another day after you have not even tried hard in school?! Zachary: I'm sorry, Ms Gilbert. I promise you it won't be the case again. Ms. Gilbert: Well, I certainly hope not!! Study is study, so don't mess around with me, Zachary Zachary: Yes, Ms. Gilbert. Ms Gilbert: Good. Now off to your seat !! { Zachary at his desk] Ms. Gilbert: Alright class. I apologize for the interruption. Today we are going to work on a science project about how the world's atmosphere works. Who wants to be the first to tell me what they know about the physical world. {Several children raise their hands. After they finish, Ms. Gilbert turns to Gabriel.] Gabriel: I wish to speak about my thoughts Zachary:[ talk to himself] I'm interested to hear Gabriel: Ms Gilbert: That was quite an interesting speech. Gabriel; I'm only saying what i know so any opinions? Ms Gilbert: Alright students class is dismissed! Zachary:Hi my name is Zachary i loved your speech GABRIELL: thank you, I'm Zachary it came from the heart. Zachary: The heart? Gabriel: Yeah it just poured out of me sometimes i don't even realize it. Zachary: I wish to be like that! that's what i always wanted to have! It caused a horrible day. Gabriel: Well everyone lwys has it it just comes out at the right time. Zachary: I can't wait for that to come! Gabriel: So ihard ms Gilbert screaming earlier. She can be hard sometimes. Zachary: IT's alright i just got exhausted by so much work ! Gabriel; i read everything about science and we're supposed to work on it together. Zachary; i know so let's get started later Gabriel: I Have lots of things to talk about with you. You'll see! Zachary and Gabriel go on the bus Zachary: So Gabriel where do you live? Gabriel: Two blocks from school. Most of the time I'm alone in the house and i have been doing things pretty much on my own. Zachary: How does that feel? Gabriel; Well I feel free. Zachary: Really? Gabriel: Yeah: Zachary; So i will keep yuo company for quite a while Gabriel: I REALLY DO NEED COMPANY! Zachary: why don't we talk before we start working Gabriel: I WANT to have someone to talk to. Zachary: Didn't you kinda already say that? GabRiel: Oh sorry! yeaah I kind of did i Apolgise Zachary No worries. Gabriel; So you live alone? Zachary: No my mom is always there at the house still grieving for daddy. Gabriel: I know exactly how that feels. Zachary and Gabriel jump off the bus Zachary; so is anyone home at the moment Gabriel: No. Zachary; So what are going to you talk about Gabriel; SCIENCE zACHARY; I guess science is the subject of the day .Gabriel; well that is what we are supposed to do. Zachary; i'M KIDDING! anything we ahve to do we;'ll do and most of all for today i want you to be your firend Gabriel; I relate to you. Zachary: We can both relate to one another by our emotions Gabriel; i kkow that. eVEN though when jut met this afternoon. Zachary: Some relations are instant. Gabriel: I coudn't agree with that more. Being alone was never something any other kid related well to at lest the kids in school. I never really opened up to anybody. Zachary: Why you are so smart? Gabriel: It is all from me Zachary; I'm a reader and i have been ridiculed for intelligence Gabriel: I know all about it. Why is a kid riduculed for intelligence why isn't bieng valued or respected for what it is Zachary; i feel that kids always try to let me down. Gabriel: Maybe that's the reason why. Zachary: Yeah Being yourself is always ridiculed by i live with it Gabriel: You dont't have to right now since it is just the two of us. Zachary: I am thankful for that. Gabriel: I know that. Well then let's get to work. Zachary: i am curios what to come up with . i have to be home for dinner soon. Gabriel:Maybe a zombie apolcalypse Zachary; No! I hate that kind of thing. No Zombies! No Zombies! Gabriel: Alot of Boys our age are into this kind of thing but it's boring zombies don't offer much. Zachary: How about an old volcano??? Gabriel: Perfecy, .\ Gabriel; Okay. A good old messy volcano! Zachary: welll volcanoes are always fun thing to do! Gabriel: alright Let s get started. Zachary: we did iy. Gabriel; i've learned this from a class as a childl,. Zachary; you've learned alot from what i have seen. Gabriel ; i don't like talk about my skills Zachary; reallly Why not? Gabriel; i just don't! Zachary : So Gabriel I love your fire÷ G Zachary : Anyway Gabriel , I have to go. Gabriel: Are you sure you want to go? My mom is not going to be home soon. . Zachary: I'm sorry but I have to be home for supper soon. Gabriel: Alright see you tomorrow morning (Zachary leaves and Gabriel looks out he window) Category:Transcripts